Lockdown
by EndlessDreamer99
Summary: Modern AU. In the so-called peaceful city of Konoha, nothing is as it seems. A secret war, a vengeful plot, and dangerous artifacts lie beneath the city's smiling mask. Too bad no one told Deidara. No pairings.
1. Part 1, Chapter 1

Title: Lockdown

Rating: T

Warnings: Major AU, minimal cussing, and violence.

Pairings: None. No romance, I can't write romance. Maybe some hints, but nothing major.

Summary: Modern AU. In the so-called peaceful city of Konoha, nothing is as it seems. A secret war, a vengeful plot, and dangerous artifacts lie beneath the city's smiling mask. Too bad no one told Deidara.

Japanese Translations:

(name)-nii: Big Brother (name)

Kami: God

A/N: I'll try to use as little Japanese as possible, so I won't be using honorifics, except for -nii or something similar. Certain titles will remain in Japanese simply because it sounds better, like Hokage. Enjoy!

Disclaimer(for the entire story): I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. At all. Ever.

* * *

**Part 1: The Smiling Mask**

* * *

"_We wear the mask that grins and lies; it hides our cheeks and shades our eyes."_

—_Paul Laurence Dunbar_

* * *

Deidara hadn't wanted to move.

Of course, it didn't matter what he wanted. He was just one of about twenty other orphans, and everyone else had found the idea of moving to Konoha _wonderful_.

Morons, the lot of them.

And damn it, Deidara had_ liked_ Iwa. Sure, the city was in economic depression and suffering from gang wars, and it really was no place to bring a bunch of rowdy orphans, but…

It'd been interesting. And the thugs had been wonderful target practice for his home-made bombs. At least in Iwa, there'd been some entertainment.

Konoha? Yeah right. The moment he brought out his bombs, the infamous Uchiha Police Department would be on him like a hawk, and there was so little crime there Deidara wanted to hurl. Kohona was rich. Lawful_. Pretty_.

If it had been Deidara's choice, he would have moved as far away from there as physically possible.

"Hey Dara, why the long face?"

Deidara glared, both because of that blasted nickname and the unwanted interruption of his irritated thoughts.

Akatsuchi just smiled. "Sorry, Deidara. But really, what's wrong?"

He could just ignore the other boy, Deidara knew. But Akatsuchi was one of the rare few who just didn't take a hint, which meant that if Deidara refused to respond, Akatsuchi would just keep asking.

"I don't want to move to Konoha, un." He said, scowling. There, he'd answered, maybe now the cheerful boy would leave him—

"What? Why?"

…alone. Really, and Akatsuchi sounded so confused. Wasn't it obvious?

"I thought Iwa was fine," he muttered angrily. "What's the point in moving, un? Not like there's any difference."

Akatsuchi stared. "But…Dara, Iwa was dangerous!"

"So?"

His not-quite-friend shook his head with a loud sigh that still managed to sound cheerful. "Okay, whatever. But it's a bit late, you know. We're already on the train. We'll be there in a few hours."

Deidara glared outside the window, as if it was the scenery's fault he was in the blasted train in the first place. "What's so great about Konoha anyways, un?"

"You don't know?" a new voice broke in, and the two of them looked up to see Akatsuchi's old friend and Deidara's only friend/little-sister figure Kurotsuchi. Akatsuchi beamed and moved over to make room. Deidara just sighed and waved a dismissive hand.

"Go on, babble away, un. Kami knows my opinion won't stop you from _filling my ears with useless knowledge_, un."

"You sound positively cheerful, Deidara-nii," she responded with an indulgent smile. "Konoha's the richest city in the Elemental Nation, you know that. Clean streets, great schools, and we're super lucky—the whole orphanage was given a sponsorship from their mayor, which they call 'Hokage'. This is a great gift—and the perfect chance for a clean slate."

There they went again. Acting like he cared.

"You know it's too late for me," he said quietly, not looking at her. "I like explosions, un. I can't help it."

Kurotsuchi frowned but didn't press. "Just—keep it down, okay Deidara-nii? Grandfather…he hates what you do."

At Deidara's sharp look, Kurotsuchi threw up her hands in a defensive position. "Don't give me that," She snapped, temper fraying. "I'm not asking for the world, but—please, Deidara-nii. Not another repeat of Suna."

Suna. As if it wasn't bad enough they brought up the old man, Ōnoki. Deidara owed Ōnoki, whether he liked it or not. The old man was head of the orphanage and Kurotsuchi's grandfather. He had taken Deidara in when his own family had cast him out, and hadn't given up on him no matter how many cities Deidara had gotten them kicked out of.

But even the old man had a limit. And Suna…well. That had been the breaking point.

He scowled without any feeling. He was too tired to feel angry anymore. "Fine," he said. "I'll try, un."

Kurotsuchi relaxed and Akatsuchi grinned. "That's all I ask. Thanks, Deidara-nii."

He ignored her, sliding into a more comfortable position and resting his head against the glass. The sun was just starting to rise and he was exhausted.

He wondered how long it would take before his bad lucked kicked in to ruin everything.

Not long, he decided. This time, he'd be helping it along.

OoOoO

"I hate it, un."

"Deidara-nii…"

"If you say, 'give it a chance, Deidara-nii!' I'm going to hit you."

"I do _not _sound like that, you're not supposed to hit girls, and did you just use finger quotes."

"No, and if you say otherwise they'll never find your body, un."

Akatsuchi gave a nervous smile as his two friends fell back into their normal bickering. Deidara in a bad mood generally put everyone in a bad mood, and he was a master at irritating Kurotsuchi.

Ōnoki walked over, a fond but sad smile on his face as he watched the two dissolve past insults to name-calling.

"Deidara isn't taking the move well, is he."

Akatsuchi sighed sadly. "He liked Iwa."

The unspoken '_I did too' _hung in the air.

"I know," Ōnoki said to both statements. "I would have liked to stay there. If it weren't for the economic depression and gang wars maybe…but it doesn't do well to dwell on what could have been."

Akatsuchi bit his lip. Deidara was violent, rude and brash on a good day, but he was still Akatsuchi's friend, no matter how many times he denied it. He hated to say anything negative about him, but it was sometimes necessary. "He…Deidara isn't very good at that."

Ōnoki scowled. "That brat...if he'd just look up from his silly toys every once in a while and took things seriously, he'd know what an idiot he is. He keeps on running away."

Akatsuchi said nothing, but by the comically disbelieving face he was making, he seriously doubted that.

Ōnoki didn't notice, frowning at the brawl between Deidara and Kurotsuchi. It had gotten to the point where they were starting to throw punches in the middle of screaming at one another, their voices getting louder and considerably more shrill.

Apparently the Head of the orphanage thought this to be a good time to jump in, because Ōnoki was marching towards the two with an irritated look.

"They're going to wake up the whole neighborhood with their screaming," he muttered to himself, before shouting in a booming voice, "OI! STOP YELLING AND GET OVER HERE! YOU NEED TO HELP UNPACK!"

Deidara wasn't even fazed. "Like hell I will, un!"

Ōnoki heaved his cane up like a sword. "You little brat! I said-"

"Er, Ōnoki-sama, what about your back?"

"I'm not that old! My back is perfectly fine, and-"

"Hah! You're in denial, you art-hating sack of wrinkles!"(1)

"You-"

_Crack._

_"Argh!"_

OoOoO

"Hey, did you hear? That empty building near the hospital is becoming an orphanage."

"Huh? But we don't need another one."

"Nah, it's not for the city. I heard it was cleaned up for this group of orphans that move around a lot. They keep getting kicked out of the big cities."

"Kicked out? Why?"

"No one knows. There are some rumors…nothing concrete though."

"Aww…hey, did you see yesterday's newscast?"

"You mean the one about that attack on the mall? And about….?"

"Yep."

"It's kinda scary, don't you think? Why haven't the police caught them yet?"

"'Cause they're ninjas, that's why."

"Don't be childish. Ninjas don't exist. But still. Are the police so useless that they can't even capture one member of the Akats—"

"Shh! You know better! We're not supposed to say the name! If the police hear you…"

"It's stupid!"

"I know. But if the other big cities hear about it, who knows what will happen. There's a reason it's so hush hush."

"Keh. Fine, whatever you say. Anyways, what were you saying before about your cousin…?"

Hidden in the long shadows of the alleyway, a hooded figure moved away from the gossiping teens. Dressed in all black but for a sandy colored bag slung over his shoulder, he slipped silently out of the alley. A small frown on his face, he flicked back his hood and disappeared effortlessly into the crowd.

He had a report to make.

Within seconds, he was hidden in the bustling crowd, the alley empty and eerily quiet. All the remained of his presence was a small pile of sand, blowing away in the wind.

OoOoO

_Tsuki has logged on._

_Umi has logged on._

Tsuki: If you have nothing to report, leave.

Umi: What a warm welcome. As it stands, I do have something.

Tsuki: Surprise, surprise.

Umi: If you're pissed about that sudden com silence, take it out on Michi, not me. I didn't have anything to with it.

Tsuki: Actual proper grammar. I'm surprised, Umi. And maybe ever-so-slightly impressed, if I forget it was you.

Umi: Shut up, it's this stupid auto-correct. Do you want the report or not?

Tsuki: The amazement is gone and lying dead in a ditch. Yes, I want the damn report.

Umi: You would never say that to me face to face.

Tsuki: Right now? Yes, I would. And just give the stupid report already.

Umi: According to Eimei, they nearly caught Asahi and his team.

Tsuki: What?

Umi: Don't fret, they're fine. I said nearly. It was on the news, apparently.

Tsuki: I have eyes. I can see that. But Asahi? He's not stealthy, but he's good at making himself go unseen. The press, on the other hand…it's surprising they got clearance to broadcast that.

Umi: Exactly.

Tsuki: This is…troubling.

Umi: That's not the disturbing part. What's weird is that the S

Tsuki: Gotta go

Tsuki: tell details later

_Tsuki has logged off._

Umi: Thanks for wasting 5 whole minutes of my time, bastard. And at the good part too.

_Umi has logged off._

_Chat room is empty._

* * *

A/N: I basically wrote this thing in two days during the middle of the night. And I have no beta, so I'm not sure if everything is correct. Please tell me if I made any mistakes in spelling or characterization! (Yes, this is my subtle way of saying review. *nudge nudge*)

(1): Deidara says this in the show, can't remember what episode...but it was too funny to not put in.

So, for the code names:

Tsuki: moon

Umi: sea, ocean

Michi: path

Asahi: morning sun

Eimei: wise, bright, clear-sighted

I could be wrong on these translations; every website gives me a different answer… Can you guess who they are?

Chapter 2 Preview:

"My name is Sasori. I was assigned to show you around the school. Annoy me and you will die, slowly and painfully."

"...I'd say I'm pleased to meet you, but that'd be a lie, un."


	2. Part 1, Chapter 2

Warnings: bullying, some swearing

A/N: I uploaded this sooner than I thought I would...yay for non-busy schedules. Also, I can't believe I misspelled Konoha...argh. *facepalm*

* * *

Chapter 2:

Deidara had been in Konoha for all of two days and he despised the place already. Sure, he had hated the city the moment they'd arrived, but now he had _proof_.

"Every child deserves an education." "Law 63: Every child under the age of 18 must have a proper education and pass high school." "Learning is the path to success."

In other words? We-are-evil-dictators-who-like-to-see-children-suffer-as-we-have-so-prepare-for-8-hours-of-pure-agony-you-ungrateful-midgets. Really, if it wasn't for the fact if he disobeyed the law, the orphanage would take the blame; Deidara would have been long gone. Stupid education policies.

"Class, I'd like you to welcome our new students. Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

Stupid age limit. He was 16; he could take care of himself!

"Hello! I'm Akatsuchi; it's very nice to meet you all!"

Stupid law-abiding, art-hating orphanage directors. Guilt-tripping him into going was a new low even for the old man.

"I'm Kurotsuchi. Pleased to meet you."

And now every face was turned towards him in eager anticipation (what were they, five?). Damn it, he was supposed to introduce himself, wasn't he?

…Deidara really, really, _really_ hated Konoha. Everything about the stupid city got on his nerves.

"Deidara. I hope I never have to talk to any of you imbeciles again, un."

As his homeroom teacher gaped at him in shock, his soon-to-be classmates whispered among themselves. Their teacher pulled herself together quickly, but by the long-suffering look on her face she was already regretting having Deidara in her class.

That. That was _very_ pleasing.

"Well…ah…does anyone have any questions they'd like to ask them?"

One boy raised his hand, looking at Deidara curiously. "Hey…you, Blondie."

"Now Hibachi," Their teacher said reproachfully. "His name is Deidara."

He attempt would have been more impressive if she hadn't acted as though the kid was two (which Deidara could agree with) and if she hadn't completely mispronounced his name.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." The boy said. "Anyways—are you a girl or a boy?"

Kurotsuchi sighed. Akatsuchi paled.

Deidara—well. Deidara exploded.

OoOoO

"…three broken fingers, broken nose, cracked ribs, a demolished bookshelf, an utter misuse of books—how on earth…?"

Deidara's (former) teacher ran a hand through her hair, looking frazzled. "He…that…_boy _used the book to inflict most of those injuries, sir."

The principal, Osamu Norimoto, stared at Deidara in shock. Deidara smiled, completely unrepentant.

Norimoto shivered, then forcefully pulled his gaze away. "I…There's not much I can do…" he admitted. At the teacher's angry glare, he hastily put forth an idea. "Maybe we should file a complaint against the orphanage? They are responsible for him after all…"

Deidara's smile slid off his face. "You can't do that, un!" He shouted jumping to his feet, panic flaring. Damn it! He was the one who had inflicted those injuries, which meant if they needed to punish someone, it should be him. The orphanage had enough troubles already. "I—it was just—you can't, un!"

The principal scowled. "I think you'll find I very well can, young man."

"Anything else!" Deidara insisted. "Community service, un, I'll find a way to pay the hospital bill…but you can't file that complaint, un!"

The man was watching him now. "Anything?"

Deidara nodded fervently, crossing his fingers behind his back. A childish gesture, yes, but one he had never quite grown out of. _"Never make a promise you're not sure you can keep,"_ Ōnoki had once told him.

'_Anything…within reason,'_ Deidara thought.

"Hmm." the principal honestly seemed to be considering it, at least for the moment. "All right. Let's do this."

He fixed Deidara with a weary and falsely stern look. "You will help clean up the campus after school every day for the next two months. Any money you could have earned—a janitor's pay, if you will—shall be given over to that poor boy's family for the hospital bill. If you agree, I won't file that complaint against the orphanage."

Deidara scowled, but nodded. The principal clapped his hands together. "Now that that's all settled…maybe one more day until you attend all you classes, yes? Give you time to…settle."

Deidara blinked, cheering up. "I can leave, un?"

"Goodness no," Norimoto said. "You're supposed to stay on school grounds at all times, except for emergencies. No, I think we'll use your remaining day to show you around."

Deidara made a face. "Joy, un."

Norimoto frowned at his disrespectful attitude, before shaking it off with a muttered, "Teenagers." Turning to face Deidara's teacher, the man commanded, "Go get…well. Our other troublemaker."

The teacher went white. "Surely you don't mean…?"

The principal winced. "I do, yes."

She wavered, face turning a pale green. "Oh…okay. Sir. I'll just…go get him now." She left the room quietly, shaking like a leaf.

The principal was watching him expectantly, Deidara realized. Just to spite the man, Deidara decided not to ask who this mysterious troublemaker was. He'd know soon enough anyway.

A flash of disappointment flashed across Norimoto's face. Deidara resisted the urge to smirk at him.

He really hated authority figures, but they were so entertaining when they were denied obedience.

Five minutes later, the door slid open softly, and a redheaded boy stepped into the room. He had a blank look on his face, like everything and everyone bored him to death.

The principal looked surprised, and Deidara noticed, nervous. "Ah…you're earlier than I expected."

"I don't like to keep people waiting," the redhead deadpanned. Norimoto shifted awkwardly. "Yes…right…you know what to do, I expect?" At the boy's nod, he continued, "Well, then, off you go, be safe, don't leave school grounds…and…"

The redhead was frowning at the man with a displeased look. Evidently, he had heard all this before.

"Uh…you can go now." Norimoto swallowed, sweating furiously.

The boy nodded again and swept out of the room, not even looking back to see if Deidara was following him. Slightly irritated, Deidara walked out after him. He was probably better company than the quivering morons inside.

The moment the sliding door clicked shut behind them, the redhead turned and gave him a searching glance. Deidara took the time to look at the other boy as well.

The redhead was wearing a plain white shirt and dark brown pants, a light mahogany sweater hanging loosely off his shoulders. The boy looked around fifteen or fourteen, and carried himself in an aloof and cool demeanor. Judging by the bored blank look in his eyes, Deidara clearly had been marked off in the boy's head as 'insignificant.' Despite that, Deidara immediately labeled the boy as dangerous. There was just something…odd, about him.

Without warning, the redheaded boy turned on his heel and headed down the hallway, clearly expecting Deidara to follow. Miffed but not all that surprised, Deidara grudgingly walked after him. He'd dealt with plenty of people like this in other cities.

He didn't have enough restraint to just dog the boy's heels like a lost puppy for no reason though.

"Hey. Who are you, and where are we going, un?"

The boy stopped in his tracks and frowned at him. After a few moments, he realized that Deidara wasn't going to budge until he had answers, and reluctantly gave them.

"My name is Sasori. I was assigned to show you around the school. Annoy me and you will die, slowly and painfully."

"…I'd say I'm pleased to meet you, but that would be a lie, un."

"…" Sasori didn't seem to know what to say to that, and by the appraising looking in the redhead's brown eyes, Deidara had just been re-evaluated. Hopefully to a category that would lessen his chances of an early death.

There was another few moments of silence, then Sasori gave a small sigh and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Way too much resemblance." However, before Deidara could ask, the other boy started off again.

With a small sigh and one last mournful glance at the clock hanging on the wall, Deidara resigned himself to four more hours of this. Maybe he shouldn't have used the book. Breaking the boy's nose _had _to have been punishment enough.

…Nah.

OoOoO

Deidara had never been so grateful for lunchtime in his life.

True to his prediction, Sasori had turned out to be the worst tour guide ever. The only place the other boy could actually describe in any detail at all was the roof, and that was because the redhead probably spent all his time there.

The trip hadn't been completely useless. Deidara had gleaned a bit of information about Sasori. The redhead was an artist as well. Deidara had been ecstatic for all of ten seconds before coming to the realization that while Sasori was a fellow artist, their views were completely opposite.

While Deidara like art that lasted for a short amount of time and burned its beauty into your mind, Sasori had bluntly stated that he preferred art that was long-lasting. Eternal, even.

Eternal art. What was wrong with the world? That wasn't art! Art was an explosion, damn it!

The ensuing argument had only been broken up by the piercing bell, signaling lunch had begun.

Sasori had walked him reluctantly to the crowded cafeteria hall, but only after Deidara had asked. He felt a bit guilty about it now. Deidara was pretty sure Sasori was the resident outcast. Other kids were alternately shying away and promising murder the moment he passed them. Sasori didn't seem to care, but he was walking a lot faster. He would probably bolt after they found the cafeteria.

They found the cafeteria in record time, and Sasori wasted no time in bodily shoving Deidara through the doors. "Enjoy your lunch. I'll meet you up on the roof after it ends."

The redhead had barely finished his sentence when another boy stood and threw a soccer ball at his head. Sasori dodged easily, not even surprised. Deidara froze in shock as Sasori dashed down the cafeteria, heading for a small door leading outside.

The redhead dodged three attempts to hit him, a cucumber slice, and a spoon before slipping out the side door and scrambling up the stairs as all the other kids threw objects and spat veiled insults at him. Deidara just stared.

He had never seen a reaction like that, no matter what city he had been in. Sure, there were knife fights in a few, but Sasori had been in the room for all of twenty seconds and the kids had gone ballistic.

What the hell had Sasori done to make them hate him so much?

"Oi."

Another boy walked up glaring at where Sasori had made his escape. "You with him?"

"Not by choice, un." Deidara muttered. Which was technically true. "He was assigned to show me around, un."

"Huh." The boy seemed to except that. "I'd stay away. He's a freak."

Deidara shrugged, his dislike growing. As irritating Sasori's views on art were, 'freak' was a…sensitive…subject.

"Whatever, un." Deidara said, then turned around and headed for the roof.

He wasn't all that hungry anyways.

OoOoO

_Aki has logged on._

_Haru has logged on._

Aki: Don't say it.

Haru: Don't tell me what to do. I told you not to go today!

Aki: I'm fine.

Haru: I'll be the judge of that. You should have stayed home. Or at the base.

Aki: You worry too much.

Haru: With good reason. I'm the only medic we have and you all know it.

Aki: You're not the only medic.

Haru: The others don't count. I'm the only licensed medic. And I say you should have stayed home.

Aki: Too late now.

Haru: Then leave.

Aki: Can't.

Haru: You…listen to me! I'm telling y

_Tsuki has logged on._

Tsuki: Leave.

Haru: Well that was fast.

Aki: I don't like repeating myself. Can't. Why should I?

Tsuki: They're attacking the school.

Aki: What?

Haru: How do you know?

Tsuki: It was a last-minute plan. They think there are members at the school and

Aki: They're right.

Tsuki: That's not important! They're heading over there now!

Haru: Damn it! Aki, you have to

Aki: I know. E&E. Tsuki, try to keep them away from the south side exit, I'll try to eva

_Aki has been disconnected._

Haru: Damn it, damn it, damn it! He's still injured!

Tsuki: Oh, you've got to be kidding…I'm going. Hopefully, Aki hasn't been found out…Haru; they'll need you on standby. Alert Michi and Akarui about the attack.

Haru: Got it.

_Tsuki has logged off._

Haru: Be safe, the both of you…

_Haru has logged off._

_Chat room is empty._

* * *

A/N: Sasori has made an appearance! And more codenames...any guesses?

Review please! It gives me motivation.

Random Question: Who is your favorite Naruto character?

Codename: Translation

Akarui: bright

Michi: path

Haru: spring

Aki: autumn

Tsuki: moon

Preview: "I thought Konoha was supposed to be peaceful, un!"

"Yes, because nothing screams 'peaceful' like an attack on a highschool. Idiot."


	3. Part 1, Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **Asheza**, my only reviewer. Thank you so much for reviewing this story, it means the world to me. And don't worry; everything will be revealed…eventually.

* * *

Chapter 3:

Deidara regretted his decision to take the stairs.

Unlike the rest of the building, these were old and creaky, as well as unnecessarily long. They had probably been in existence since the moment the school was built.

Deidara didn't like climbing. Walking was fine, but sometimes Deidara would just look up and wonder what it would be like to just fly everywhere. It would be so much easier and ten times cooler. Climbing, on the other hand, just sucked.

But Sasori had gone this way, and Deidara couldn't remember the other way to the roofs. If Sasori was even there. Hopefully, if he just kept climbing, he would find him eventually.

In all honesty, Deidara couldn't fault Sasori for running off. The way the other kids had reacted to him had sparked unwanted memories. He'd often been bullied by kids in the other cities, Kiri being the worst. Even so, Konoha was supposed to be peaceful, and those kids had looked…positively murderous.

It unnerved him. Especially when he realized Sasori could have probably reported them for abuse, but didn't. Either he didn't care (which was unlikely) or…

…Even if he did, the teachers wouldn't stop it.

Still pondering this, Deidara almost ran headfirst into a door. Stepping back hastily, he realized he'd climbed all the way up the staircase. Huh.

Deidara frowned. If Sasori wasn't here…

_I'll be screwed. I'd probably try to find my way to the office and end up near the bathrooms instead…_

Making a silent vow to murder Sasori if he wasn't there, Deidara opened the door to the roof. At the same time, the door was thrown open, almost smashing Deidara in the face. He back pedaled immediately.

"What are you doing here?" Sasori stood shock still in the open doorway, emotionless and utterly blank. Although…

Deidara frowned. Sasori looked almost…ruffled, or frightened. It wasn't noticeable, not really, but his movements were jerky and desperate, like a man on the run. He sounded the same, but maybe Deidara missed something.

"You told me to meet you up here, un." He reminded the redhead. He craned his head, trying to look behind him. "What's got you in such a rush, un?"

"Not important."

Deidara blinked at him innocently. "So why were you running, un?"

Sasori looked slightly irritated. "I wasn't."

Deidara stared at him in utter disbelief. "I call BS."

Sasori definitely looked irritated now. "That's not—" He froze, head whipping around to stare behind him.

A loud _whip whip _filled the air, orders shouted above the roaring wind. The sound was deafening.

Sasori turned back and shoved Deidara through the door. Arms flailing, Deidara managed to get a hold on the stair rail, even as Sasori slammed the roof door shut.

Not giving Deidara any time to recover, he yanked him off the rail and pulled him back down the stairs. Deidara stumbled along, trying to keep up.

Behind them, the door flew off its hinges from a storm of gunfire, and an angry scream could be barely heard over the wind. "Round them up!"

They reached the next level, and the voices faded away. Sasori dropped Deidara's arm.

"Tell everyone to get out. Use the south exit, the first one I showed you. Other side of the school. I'll do the same on this side. Hurry."

Deidara grabbed Sasori's sleeve to keep the redhead from dashing off. "What's going on? I thought Konoha was supposed to be peaceful, un!"

"Yes, because nothing screams peaceful like an attack on a high school," Sasori deadpanned. "Idiot. Now go!"

Ripping his arm from Deidara's grasp, Sasori darted down the hall, throwing open doors and shouting (as much as he would, anyway) instructions. Deidara shook himself free from panic, and then ran in the opposite direction.

He didn't know what was going on, but after they all got out of this, Deidara was getting answers. One way or another.

"Oi! Everyone get out, un! South exit! Hurry, un!"

For now, he had to get out as many people as possible.

OoOoO

On top of a nearby building, a quiet teen watched the pandemonium below. His long dark hair was pulled into a low ponytail, and he had long, pronounced tear-troughs under his eyes. He looked worn and tired, and his hands would clench around a weapon every so often, as if he had to restrain himself.

The screams and cries of the unprepared students didn't even make him twitch. He had seen this sort of thing so often he was a master at hiding his disgust for it.

Behind him, a small group laid out their plans in soft tones. One of them caught the teen staring out into the city, and pulled away from the group, settling down beside him.

"Terrible, isn't it?"

The boy sighed, not bothering to look up.

"You know my answer."

The other snickered, but it was a bitter sound. "'It always is?' Sheesh, Itachi. You're still the same person you were five years ago. Forever a pacifist."

The dark-haired boy, identified as Itachi, shrugged. "Not quite true. Everyone changes."

He pulled his gaze away from the streets, a small, almost unnoticeable smirk pulling at his lips. "Except you, it seems."

His companion choked on air for a moment, before gathering his bearings. "Did you just—? Wait… goddammit, Itachi, I am not a kid! I am an adult, and respected!"

Itachi just gave him an indulgent nod. "Of course, Yagura."

Yagura glared at him suspiciously. "Why do I get the feeling you are secretly laughing at me right now?"

Itachi gave him a blank look. "I do not laugh," he deadpanned.

Yagura snorted at that, a small smile tugging at his mouth. "Bastard."

"I assure you, my parents were married when I was conceived. I think."

The muttered, "Did not need that mental image, damn it," almost made Itachi snicker. He settled for a quiet smile, before quickly smothering it. He was supposed to be the emotionless soldier, after all.

Yagura noticed that, and sobered immediately. "I don't like it either," he admitted. "But we have our orders. And you know how they get these days, even mention that group and they're like dogs with a big juicy steak. They can't leave it alone and they can't wait to tear it apart, even if they bite their owners hand while doing so."

It was a rather accurate description.

"And don't think I don't know what you were doing," Yagura continued. "Trust me, I want a distraction too. But this is what we do, and those are our orders. We don't have much say in the matter."

Itachi said nothing.

Yagura huffed. "And now we proceed to the silent treatment. Thanks, really appreciate it. Ignore one of the few people who actually see you as a human being. Smart."

No answer.

A quiet sigh met his silence. "Sulk away. But just so you know…"

Yagura leaned forward, his next words a mere whisper. "The south side exit is rather poorly guarded, since they're laying all their hopes on the front door. You may want to inspect it. And if you get a few terrified high school students out to safety, no one will be around to see, hmm?"

He left without another word, face blank, as if he hadn't said a single thing.

Behind him, Itachi smiled. For the first time, it was truly genuine.

OoOoO

_Umi has logged on._

_Eimei has logged on._

Umi: Did I miss anything?

Eimei: A lot, actually. I just got informed.

Umi: Ah? Our master spy didn't know something? That's a shock.

Eimei: It was rather sudden. And we have plenty of spies. I simply happen to be one of the best.

Umi: Because you're like a damn ghost when you want to be.

Eimei: No, because I'm quiet and actually am not half bad at dealing with people. It helps that I'm polite.

Umi: That wasn't subtle at all. Also, you're stalling. Tell me the goddamn info already, damn it.

Eimei: Who said I was trying to be subtle? You aren't polite, end of story.

Eimei: They attacked the high school this afternoon. It started around…oh, five minutes ago.

Umi: nv sdg;lgnklre 'e:KG;lerg'rlmgs

Umi: What.

Umi: and you didn't think to tell me this sooner?

Eimei: You can't help. I had to alert everyone who matters first, you were last.

Umi: What do you mean I can't help? And everyone that matters? That's it, I'm going.

Eimei: NO!

Umi: What

Eimei: You can't go, you're too noticeable! Everyone else at least looks relatively normal! You go, the whole operation's busted. The school will keep getting attacked, because you arriving will prove their theory.

Umi: I can't just

Eimei: Yes, you can.

Umi: I don't like it.

Umi: But you are right. Just, do you think that it will make any difference, or are we screwed either way?

Eimei: I don't know. At least this way…we have a chance. Stay put, keep your head down. Don't go near the school and if you do, don't get caught.

_Eimei has logged off._

Umi: Whatever.

_Umi has logged off._

_Chat room is empty._

* * *

A/N: In case you were wondering, that lovely bit of nonsense was Umi having a minor spaz attack. Or a face palm on the keyboard, either one.

This chapter gave me a bit of trouble…first off; I couldn't decide who to put for Itachi's partner…Shisui was too easy. But I like how it turned out; Yagura (the fourth Mizukage) was one of my favorite characters. I'm not quite sure on his personality; tell me if you have any suggestions.

We're starting to dive headfirst into the action. The next few chapters are a going to be a bumpy ride…let's just hope Deidara survives the experience.

No preview this time, I haven't even started the next chapter...

Codenames: Translation

Umi: Sea, ocean

Eimei: Wise, bright clear-sighted

Can you guess who they are?

Please review!

~Dreamer


	4. Part 1, Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter was a pain to write for some reason...ugh...

Many thanks to **Asheza** and **Red Moon Lollipop**. Your reviews inspired me to finish. You guys rock.

* * *

Chapter 4:

As loud explosions shook the building and a few stray students scurried past him, Deidara wished he had paid more attention to Sasori. Or, more specifically, to Sasori's tour of the school.

The other students knew exactly where to go once he told them. The south side exit, apparently, was mostly unused but well-known. How did that even work?

It didn't matter. What did matter was that while everyone else knew the path to safety, Deidara didn't have a clue.

Heck, he didn't even remember what side of the school he was on. Sasori's bored voice had all but lulled him to sleep. He hadn't thought it would be useful information…and that decision was coming back to thoroughly bite him on the ass.

He wasn't even sure what side of the school he was on anymore.

"Haruko!"

The panicked cry jerked him out of his chaotic thoughts, and Deidara whipped around to see part of the wall crumble above a younger girl. Her friend had run ahead, frozen in shock and horror.

Deidara was closer.

Without thinking, he charged at the girl (Haruko, wasn't it?) slamming into her and sending them skidding across the floor as the wall collapsed above them.

As soon as he was sure they were out of the danger zone, he rolled off her, and pulled Haruko to her feet. She looked dazed. Her friend ran up to them, relief etched on his face.

"Haruko!" He pulled her into a fond embrace, looking up at Deidara from her shoulder. "Thank you so much!"

"It's nothing, un." Deidara muttered, wincing at his sore shoulder. They hadn't completely missed all the debris. That was going to bruise later, he was sure of it. "Just get going, un, it's not safe in here."

Remembering Sasori's instructions he added, "Head to the south side exit, un."

The boy's eyes widened in recognition. "The south side…oh. _Oh_. Okay, we will. You better head there too. Thank you, again."

With one last grateful glance and a small watery smile from the girl, the two of them disappeared around the corner.

Deidara pushed himself off the wall and started off again, calling out every once in a while. He hadn't meant to save her, really, but it'd been instinctual. It was one thing to hear about bad things, quite another to see them happening right in front of you.

Deidara was a lot of things, but he wasn't the type of person to sit and watch someone get hurt. Besides, now that he thought about it, she looked a bit like Kur—

A sudden thought stuck him, and he slid to a halt.

Kurotsuchi. Akatsuchi. His fellow orphans, the only people who knew him at all. _Who didn't know where the south-side exit was._

Deidara swore viciously under his breath, running faster. Those idiots had decided to take the tour of the school the next weekend, which meant they didn't know where anything was, and in the confusion….

He remembered the crumbling wall, and for a moment in his mind's eye, the girl was replaced by Kurotsuchi, as the heavy rock fell upon her.

His blood ran cold. Now that he had realized such a thing could happen, it wouldn't leave him alone. What if they went out the wrong exit? What if they were lost? What if they walked out an open door into a roar of gunfire?

With every possibility his mind came up with, the fear only grew, until all Deidara could think of doing was finding his fellow orphans and making sure the idiots hadn't gotten themselves killed.

And if they were…

Then there would be hell to pay. Deidara would make sure of that.

OoOoO

Itachi scaled down the wall, sliding quietly and softly, making sure to keep his footsteps as quiet as possible. It wouldn't due to be caught by an enemy or even an ally. Especially an ally; they'd make assumptions. Like accuse him of being a traitor. He would rather like to avoid that, really.

He spared a brief moment to think of what Yagura would do if he heard that thought. Probably snicker or roll his eyes, depending on the light-haired boy—err, man's mood.

Yagura wasn't the ideal partner, but Itachi liked him better than anyone else. Yagura was a good fighter and even better tactician, and had a lot of good ideas. Even better, he actually treated Itachi like a person, which was a definite plus.

The only other person would be Shisui, and Itachi wasn't sure if his cousin would be able to stop himself from doing something stupid. At least Yagura knew when to get serious…if his partner let himself fool around at all.

Two people out of more than two hundred or more who knew him at all. It was rather…sad, considering.

Well, Itachi could deal. Two was better than none.

_Of course, there used to be…_

"W-who the hell are you?"

_Ah,_ Itachi mused as he calmly analyzed this unexpected development. _I got careless_.

Hmm. He was getting lost in thought more often now. It was habit he would have to break.

For now, however, he had questions to avoid and students to escape from.

Itachi swept his gaze over the first student (boy or girl? It was hard to tell…by the sound of the voice he would guess female), taking in the short black hair and light pink eyes. Odd. The only other person he knew with that same shade of eyes was Yagura. Maybe a distant relative?

New to the city as well. If they weren't they would have recognized him.

It only took him a few seconds to take this all in, and then when it became clear to the student that he wasn't going to answer, she hefted up the long thing metal pipe she was using to threaten him with. Behind her, an overweight boy with a large nose was doing a terrible job of trying to blend into the background.

Itachi mentally sighed. He didn't have time for this.

"Who I am is nothing of importance. Why are you here?"

The girl swallowed. "Does it m-matter?"

"Yes," Itachi deadpanned. _Of course it matters. Her school is being attacked, why isn't she with the other students?_

"Well, I'm not telling you!"

Had Itachi been anyone else, he would have facepalmed. As it was, he resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead fixed her with a blank stare.

She didn't shy away from his gaze, just took a deep, fortifying breath and squared her shoulders, gearing up for a fight.

…_I _really _don't have time for this._

"Go to the south-side exit," Itachi ordered softly. "It's the one farthest away from the gunfire."

She didn't move an inch, still glaring at him. Behind her, however, the large boy was squirming.

"We…we don't know where that is. It's our first day here."

The girl whipped around, enraged. "Akatsuchi!"

"What?" the boy defended. "We don't! We need help, Kurotsuchi!"

Before the girl could snap back a stinging remark, Itachi forcefully shouldered his way between the two, scooping the girl under his arm and gesturing for the boy to follow him.

"I'll take you," he said flatly, in a no-objections tone. As the girl screeched under his arm and kicked at him, the larger boy just nodded, a grateful smile taking up half his face.

It took all of Itachi's willpower not to stare at him. First the boy cowered behind a girl half his size and now he was smiling at someone who could be a potential enemy? That just wasn't normal.

Deliberately ignoring the weird boy, he sprinted through the building, looking back to make sure he hadn't lost anyone. The large boy was faster than he looked.

_Good, _Itachi thought._ I don't have much time…_

_If I'm not fast enough, everything's going to go to hell._

OoOoO

If Deidara had been a little lost before, he was just plain lost now. He hadn't even _been _to this side of the school.

_Definitely should have paid more attention to Sasori._

He spun on his heel, trying to remember what class Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi were supposed to be having. Except…

It was lunch, damnit. They could be anywhere.

Deidara swore under his breath, turning around and running back the way he had come. How the hell was he supposed to find them if he didn't even have a clue where they might be?

"Hey kid, what are you doing?"

Deidara turned, hands automatically reaching for his belt before he caught himself. He stared at the speaker intently, then blinked and drew himself upright, hands falling loosely to his side.

"Kid, un?" he repeated, eyeing the odd child before him. "I'm probably about ten years older than you, _kid_."

The gray-haired child bristled in irritation, and then visibly calmed himself. "Every, single, time," he muttered, before pinning Deidara with a glare. "My age is of no concern. What is, is why you are here. Are you selectively deaf or just amazingly stupid? Your school is under attack, and you're heading straight for the attackers."

Deidara hissed through his teeth in frustration. "I _can't, un_. My…comrades are somewhere in the school, un, and I have to find them."

"Comrades?" the boy repeated, then waved a hand dismissively. "No wait, never mind. How do you know your…_comrades _are still in the building?"

Deidara scowled at the floor and said nothing.

"You don't," the strange boy concluded. "Geez, you really are an idiot. Do you really think your comrades will appreciate you running into the line of fire? They're probably waiting for you at the other side of the school. South side exit, was it? Go there."

For such a small kid, Deidara mused; he sure demanded a lot of respect. Heck, if it weren't for his appearance Deidara would have taken him for an adult.

Out loud, he said, "I'm new. Don't know and don't remember where that exit is, un."

The boy sighed loudly. "Figures. Fine, I'll lead you there….but under one condition."

Deidara wasn't quite willing to give up his search just yet, but had to admit the boy had a point. "Alright, let's hear it, un."

"Don't ever mention this to anyone," the boy said. "I have a reputation to uphold."

_What kind of reputation would a kid like you have anyways?_ Deidara thought, but wisely kept his mouth shut and nodded his agreement.

As the kid led him back to safety, Deidara wondered what he'd do if Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi weren't at the exit.

Well. That was a stupid question.

He'd go right back in to look for them.

OoOoO

_Haru has logged on._

_Michi has logged on._

Haru: You lead an army of idiots.

Michi: Hello, Haru. It's nice to hear from you. If you want to complain, do so to Akarui. He's the leader. Also, by your standards, you are implying the Hana and Tsuki are also idiots, which last I checked they are not.

Haru: Oh, hello. Hana is okay, but Tsuki is either suicidal, reckless, or both. Same goes for you, actually.

Michi: I'm assuming that means you're adding me onto your list of idiots.

Haru: Don't worry, you're pretty low on the list. The only reason you're there at all is because you get kind of freaky when you lose your temper. And seriously, what is it with you guys and avoiding the subject?

Michi: Fine. Why, Haru, do you believe I lead an army of idiots?

Haru: Because Aki is either dead or ignoring us, Tsuki hasn't replied back since he interrupted a conversation between Aki and I, and no one knows where Umi is. Oh, and Eimei is apparently in 'leader mode' according to Nintai. This scares me, because last time that happened, he almost got impaled.

Michi: This is… worse than I thought it would be.

Haru: No kidding.

Haru: So what are we going to do?

Michi: What do you want me to do? As you said, no one knows where Umi is, and I don't even want to know what the others are doing. Also, we're still running the shop. If we close down now we'll only draw suspicion to us.

Haru: Still…

Michi: I know you don't like this, but be patient. If anyone gets injured, they'll need you to patch them up again. Keep calm.

Haru: I know, I know. But what if someone dies? What if I can't save them? What then?

Michi: Then we'll deal with it. Dying is a fact of life, Haru. No one can stop it. It's the ending to this endless cycle of pain.

Haru: That doesn't even make sense, damnit.

Michi: Peace has a price, especially when those searching for it go against the ones starting wars.

Haru: …I guess you're right.

Michi: I'm glad you think so. I have to go, we have a customer. Keep an eye out.

Haru: I will.

_Michi has logged off._

_Haru has logged off._

_Chatroom is empty._

* * *

A/N: Another chapter down, many more to go. Deidara just keeps getting into trouble...and this isn't even the worst of it.

The school attack will be resolved in either the next chapter or the one after that. Then all the big reveals start happening.

Yay, more Itachi. And I really hope I'm getting Yagura down right...

If you see any mistakes, please tell me! I'm always looking to improve.

Codename: Translation

Aki: Autumn/Fall

Umi: Ocean/sea

Tsuki: Moon

Akarui: Bright

Michi: Path

Hana: Flower

Haru: Spring

Eimei: Wise, bright, clear-sighted

Nintai: Patience, endurance

Any more guesses for the chatroom? Also, just because I'm curious, what do you think will happen next?

Reviews are always appreciated!

~Dreamer


End file.
